1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filtration apparatus for separating solid particles from a liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to filtration apparatus for removing particulate contaminants from commercial laundry waste water and to methods for accomplishing the same.
2. State of the Art
State and local governments across the country as well as the federal government have enacted new laws or expanded existing laws to reverse or limit the threat of environmental pollution. These environmental laws are typically directed toward commercial enterprises which create various wastes streams as a by-product of manufacturing products or providing services. The commercial laundry industry and particularly commercial laundromats are specifically affected by environmental laws which limit the amount of suspended solids or particulate contaminants in commercial laundry waste water which can be discharged into the environment. Particulate contaminants in commercial laundry waste water generally consist of lint, hair, dirt and soap scum. To meet the requirements of current environmental laws, the amount of particulate contaminants in commercial laundry waste water must be reduced to an acceptable level before it is discharged into the ground water and/or municipal sewage system.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,526 discloses a filtration apparatus specifically intended for removing particulate contaminants from commercial laundry waste water. It has at least one porous mesh-like filter bag coupled between an inlet manifold for receiving waste water containing particulate contaminants and an outlet manifold for discharging the particulate contaminants separated from the waste water. The filter bag is agitated by a paddle, so as to prevent the mesh-like material of the filter bag from being clogged. The apparatus is capable of trapping particles as small as 5 microns depending on the filter bag mesh. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the finer the mesh the more slowly the water will be filtered. One of the challenges in designing a filter for commercial laundry waste water is to be able to accommodate a flow rate of about 12,500 gallons per day.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,913 discloses a filtration apparatus having a housing, a filter element, an inlet, a first discharge outlet and a second discharge outlet. The housing includes a bottom and an upwardly extending surrounding wall. The filter element is disposed in the housing and spans the surrounding wall with the filter element spaced above the bottom of the housing to define an upper chamber and a lower chamber, and the filter element being angled, preferably 45 degrees from the horizontal, so that one end of the filter element is lower relative to the other end. The inlet is in fluid communication with the upper chamber for receiving waste water containing particulate contaminants. A first discharge outlet is in fluid communication with the lower chamber for discharging filtered waste water. The second discharge outlet is in fluid communication with the upper chamber adjacent the lower end of the filter element for discharging filtered particulate contaminants. Particulate contaminants are removed from the filter element by a water spray. The apparatus is capable of trapping particles about 50 microns in diameter.
The apparatus disclosed in the '913 patent, while a vast improvement over the prior art, can still be improved. Challenges still remain regarding the build up of solids on the filter element; the removal of lint, hair, and other similar solids from water; water overflow through the filter element; hardening of dried solids within the apparatus; the failure of solids to be drained from the apparatus; and the need for regular human intervention.